shamy
by aliyahcolfer26
Summary: its sheldon and amy's wedding day and everyone is getting ready and sheldon is remembering the good times with amy and more times in the furture
1. Chapter 1

SHAMY WEDDING

Sheldon pov

Today was the day that I was marrying the love on my life Amy I have waited 5 year and a half years to marry her I remember when I first met her (thanks to raj and howard of course)

*FlashBack*

Uh-oh. She wants to meet us. I heard raj say

Not us. Him. Howard said

Yes, but him doesn't even know about her Raj said

Howard said Well, him about to find out about her.

Raj said Really? Us gonna tell him?

Who's going to tell whom about what? I said coming in the room

Howard: Sheldon. Hey.

Raj: Hi.

Your surprise confuses me. I live here. I said

Right. So, listen, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon? Howard said

Be more specific. I said

Four thirty. Howard said

That's not afternoon. That's pre-evening. I said

What? Howard

It's a time of day I invented. It better defines the ambiguous period between afternoon and evening. Preevning. I'm fairly certain it will catch on as it fills a desperate need. I said

Right, okay. What are you doing tomorrow pre-evening? Raj said

Well, tomorrow's Saturday. Saturday night is laundry night, so I'll be spending the pre-evening pre-sorting and pre-soaking. I said

Okay, what if I were to tell you, tomorrow, at 4:30 you could meet a woman who has been scientifically chosen to be your perfect mate? Howard said

I would snort in derision and throw my arms in the air, exhausted by your constant tomfoolery. I said

But it's true. But we-we put all your vital information into this dating site, answered all their questions just like you would, and they found a match for you. Her name is Amy Farrah Fowler. Raj said

Please. Even assuming you could answer any question the way I would, the algorithms used by matchmaking sites are complete hokum. I said

And that's exactly the answer we gave to the question, what is your attitude towards online dating" Howard said\

Howard wanted to write mumbo jumbo, but I said no, our Sheldon would say hokum.

Howard: Well, come on, where's your scientific curiosity?

Sheldon: Well, most of it is being applied to unravelling the secrets of the universe while the rest of it's wondering why I'm having this conversation with you.

Raj: Okay, how about this. Even Spock had a date once every seven years.

Sheldon: He didn't date. It was pon farr. His blood boiled with mating lust.

Howard: Okay, well, why don't you start with a cup of coffee, and you can pon farr Amy Farrah Fowler later.

Sheldon: I don't drink coffee.

Howard: All right, you can have a hot chocolate.

Sheldon: As I will not be engaging in this nonsense, my choice of beverage is moot. But for the record, I only drink hot chocolate in months with an R in them.

Howard: Why?

Sheldon: What's life without whimsy?

Howard: Okay, I'm out.

Raj: Sheldon, I've hidden the dirty sock from the roof somewhere in your apartment. Unless you are willing to come with us to meet this girl, it will remain there forever.

Sheldon: You're bluffing.

Raj: Are you willing to risk it?

Sheldon: Curse you.


	2. Chapter 2

Shamy wedding

Amy pov

"do you think Sheldon will not want to get married" I said pacing

"What are you kidding? Sheldon loves you" penny said helping me get into the wedding dress

It had sleeveless top and a short bottom and it was tight so it hugged her curves and she wore her tiara

"Yeah he does he told you at prom remember?" Bernie said

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 **** ** _I'm not missing another prom.  
I'm going upstairs now.  
Good-bye.  
I really did think you looked pretty.  
You did? Yes.  
So much so that I started to panic.  
Well, you can relax.  
Just because you think I look pretty doesn't mean we have to spend the night together.  
Were you hoping we would because it's prom? I'm always hoping.  
But tonight I just wanted to have a nice time with you.  
And maybe dance with someone who has arms.  
Thank you for understanding.  
Of course I understand.  
Sheldon, there's something else I've been wanting to say, but before I do, I just I want you to know that you don't have to say it back.  
I know you're not ready, and I don't want you to say it just because social convention dictates I love you, too.  
You said it.  
There's no denying I have feelings for you that can't be explained in any other way.  
I briefly considered that I had a brain parasite.  
But that seems even more farfetched.  
The only conclusion was love.  
I know what's happening.  
This is a panic attack.  
SoccerMom09 says to lie down with your feet elevated.  
Okay.  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.  
Just because I love you doesn't mean girls are allowed in my room.  
Okay._**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

"yeah I think your right"

"ok amy your almost done just need to put your shoes on"

"where are my shoes?"

She looked around and penlope (Bernie and howie baby girl) had her shoes

"hey give god mom her shoe"


	3. Chapter 3

Shamy wedding

Penny pov

" hey babe" I said kissing my husband's lips

"hey how is Amy going?" he asked

"great well sort of she is kind of freaking out" 

"same here Sheldon thinks Amy is gonna leave him"

"shelly come down Amy is not gonna leave you"

"yes she is she did it last time remember"

 _ ***flashback***_

 _ **Listen, I've been thinking a lot about relationships and how difficult they can be, and I think I've been thinking about them, too, Sheldon.  
Being your girlfriend is so challenging.  
Emotionally, physically.  
I've been incredibly patient for years.  
Strongly disagree.  
Go on.  
Okay, well this isn't easy to say, because I love you, but I need some time to take a step back and reevaluate our situation.  
Oh.  
I hope you understand.  
Okay.**_

 _ ***End of flash back***_

" _ **sheldon that was a long time ago" I said**_

" _ **yeah but it still hurts" he said**_

" _ **don't you remember you got her back"**_

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 _ **Amy, there was a song I couldn't get out of my head.  
Eventually, I realized the song was about you, and like that earworm, I can't get you out of my heart.  
So, what I'm trying to say is, you're my heartworm.  
The metaphorical kind, not-not the poodle-killing kind.  
W-W-W-What? If I may I believe what he's saying, in a charming and delightful way, is that he loves you and wants you back.  
Dave Gibbs, huge fan of your work.  
Oh.  
Don't mind me.  
I'm-I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were on a date.  
No, it-it it's okay.  
Keep going? Amy, if you want to be my girlfriend again, I really want to be your boyfriend.  
I really want that, too.  
Good.  
Because I love you.  
I love you, too.  
Kiss her, you brilliant fool! Well I'll let you get back to your date.  
Get back here! **_

_***End of Flashback***_

" _ **yeah I guess your right"**_

" _ **ok I am go check on Amy"**_

" _ **Why what's wrong with Amy?"**_

" _ **Nothing sweetie"**_

 _ ***With Amy***_

" _ **Amy are you ok"**_

" _ **No Sheldon's gonna leave me at the altar"**_

 _ **No he's not he loves you he should with coitus**_

 _ ***Flash back***_

 _ **Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.  
Let's-let's let's just recap our options.  
All right, we've got harp thing, sheep thing Wild thang.  
Which do you think she'd prefer? Because I checked the Sheep and Wool Festival Web site, and there's only Sheldon, being physical with Amy is a huge step for you.  
Yeah, are you ready for this? Intimacy in any form has been challenging for me, but I'd like to show her how important she is, and it feels like now might be the right time.  
Sheldon, that's so beautiful.**_

 _ **(laughs) I still remember my reaction**_

" _ **yeah now do you want to get married?"**_

" _ **yes"**_

 _ **Hey guys this aaliyahcolfer I updated so you comment til nxt time**_

 _ **aaliyahcolfer**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shamy wedding- the ceremony

Sheldon pov

I was at the end of the isle for my wife amy

And I remember the day I proposed

 _ ***flashback***_

" _ **You are gonna do great Sheldon" leonard said**_

" _ **I hope so" I said nervous**_

" _ **yeah she is gonna love it"**_

" _ **ok"**_

 _ **Amy's and I's apartment**_

 _ **Amy I need to say something to you**_

" _ **ok"**_

 _ **Amy I love you and I want to be with you**_

" _ **but you are with me Sheldon"**_

" _ **no I mean with you forever, Amy,When I look into your eyes, I can see a reflection of the two of us and the life I hope we'll share together And When I look into my heart, I see only you. If you can look into your heart and only see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives together. I said getting on one knee**_

" _ **Sheldon" she said getting teary eyed**_

" _ **so Amy Farrah fowler will you let me be the one to love you and marry me?" I said**_

" _ **yes Sheldon yes I will marry you" she said jumping in my arms and kissin me**_

" _**I love you Sheldon"**_

" _ **I love you too ms cooper"**_

 _ ***End of FlashBack***_

 _ **Then the music started and the bride maids came out and then the flower girl and ring bear**_

 _ **Then everyone stood up and amy came un she looked beautiful then she stopped in front of me and missy started the ceremony**_

" _ **dearly beloved we are gathered her today to celebrate Sheldon and amy or how howard and raj and penny calls them shamy I believe you have your own vows**_

" _ **amy I love you because you actually put so effort into me. I love you because nobody has ever given me the love that you have given me and you are the only one that could ever love me this way**_

 _ **I love you because you always make me feel like I am worth something**_

 _ **I love you because you have a nurturing nature and you take care of me**_

 _ **I love you because you made me smile when I almost forgotten how to**_

 _ **I love you becaue you have a huge and honest heart. I love you and every little detail about you**_

 _ **I love you because you are simply you.**_

 _ **At the end of the vows Amy and everyone was crying**_

" _ **Sheldon,**_ _ **In your eyes, I have found my home.**_

 _ **In your heart, I have found my love.**_

 _ **In your soul, I have found my mate.**_

 _ **With you, I am whole, full, alive.**_

 _ **You make me laugh. You let me cry.**_

 _ **You are my breath, my every heartbeat. And You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. Sheldon I love you more then I love anyone else you might not know this but you saved me and you loved me when I thought I wasn't being loved you are my superhero no you are my superman and and I am lois lane you saved me by coming to that coffee shop 6 years ago so I thanks yo for being my happiness" she d=said crying**_

" _ **now bye the power vested in me by god and the state of Pasadena I prounce you Dr and Dr cooper Sheldon you may now kiss your new wife"**_

 _ **I kissed her and all I heard was everyone clapping and whooping then we walked down the isle and mom looked so proud**_


	5. Chapter 5

Shamy

The wedding reception

Amy Pov

"I cant believe we are married" I said to my husband Sheldon

"I can't either Dr Cooper" he said smiling and I smile back

"congrats guys" I heard penny say

"thanks bestie" I said hugging her

"good job buddy" Leonard said

"thanks man" Sheldon said

"oh my god moonpie is married" missy said

"well I guess I am Dr Moonpie" I said

"shelly take your Nephew barry" missy said handing him to Sheldon "oh I ama get mama" missy said walking away

" That girl is something else"

'ok everyone Gather around its time for shamy first dance" penny said at the microphone

"may I have this dance Dr Cooper" Sheldon said sticking his hand out

"yes you may Dr Cooper" I said taking his hand

As we were dancing when I said I do by Chante Moore and Kenny Lattimore

 _ **These times are troubled and these times are good**_

 _ **And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall**_

 _ **We take 'em all the way that we should**_

 _ **Together you and me forsaking them all**_

 _ **Deep in the night and by the light of day**_

 _ **It always looks the same, true love always does**_

 _ **And here by your side, or a million miles away**_

 _ **Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,**_

 _ **The way it is, is the way that it was**_

 _ **When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time**_

 _ **Be faithful and true,**_

 _ **Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same**_

 _ **For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand**_

 _ **Only you and I can undo all that we became**_

 _ **That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man**_

 _ **And after everything that comes and goes around**_

 _ **Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams**_

 _ **I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found**_

 _ **But forever you and I will be the ones**_

 _ **Who found out what forever means**_

 _ **When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time**_

 _ **Be faithful and true, devoted to you**_

 _ **That's what I had in mind when I said I do**_

 _ **Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you**_

 _ **That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,**_

 _ **When I said I do**_

When we were done it was time for everyone to make a toast Sheldon was the first to stand up

"first my wife and I would like to say thanks you for coming and next I have something to say to Amy instead of a speech I have a song I would like someone to sing

Sheldon pov

Instead of a speech I have a song I would like someone to sing

Just then Neil diamond Stepped in the room

"OYU GOT NEIL DIAMOND AT THE WEDDING" Amy and Howard said at the same time

"Hello Amy" neil said

"H-h-hi" Amy said nervous

"so I hear you're a big fan of me"

"yeah I am ever since I was 4 years old I know all your songs"

"well then I would like to sing a song for you"

"YAY" Howie yelled and everyone looked at him

Neil stepped on the stage and grabbed the mic

"this is to Amy congrats on the wedding"

 _ **Where it began, I can't begin to knowing**_

 _ **But then I know it's growing strong**_

 _ **Was in the spring**_

 _ **Then spring became the summer**_

 _ **Who'd have believed you'd come along**_

 _ **Hands, touching hands**_

 _ **Reaching out, touching me, touching you**_

 _ **Sweet Caroline**_

 _ **Good times never seemed so good**_

 _ **I'd be inclined**_

 _ **To believe they never would**_

 _ **Oh no, no**_

 _ **Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely**_

 _ **We filled it up with only two**_

 _ **And when I hurt**_

 _ **Hurting runs off my shoulder**_

 _ **How can I hurt when I'm holding you**_

 _ **One, touching one**_

 _ **Reaching out, touching me, touching you**_

 _ **Sweet Caroline**_

 _ **Good times never seemed so good**_

 _ **I'd be inclined**_

 _ **To believe they never would**_

 _ **Oh no, no**_

"Oh My God Sheldon I love you"

"I love you to Amy"

We partied all night until Penelope and Barry got tired add Howard and Bernie and missy had to leave so did my mom and Leonard and penny when back to their apartment and amy and I spent the night as husband and wife

xD

AAliyahcolfer26


	6. Chapter 6

Shamy

1 month later

*at Cal Tech*

Sheldon pov

"hey where cooper is"

"Hello barry kirpke" I said looking at him

"a Wittle birdw told we that your warried"

"no Barry I am not Warried I am Married"

"watever cooper who is the lucky wady

Just as I was about to answer Amy came in

"the lucky lady is me hi I am Amy cooper you must me Barry Kripke" she said sticking her hand out

"hey sorry I didn't know you were his wife I didn't me to disrespect" Barry said taking her hand

"its fine don't do it again or I will put that phone were the sun don't shine" amy said looking at me

Then barry left without another word

"hey honey can I sit" Amy asked me

"Sure" I said get her a chair

"so guys' how was the Trip"

"it was fun we went to wizarding world then we went on a train and I busted a guy for cutting the line and then we watch harry potter and the cursed child." I said finishing my sentence

"well that sounds like fun"

"it was"

Hey shamy can you do me a favor and watch Penelope for me and Bernie tomorrow we are going on a double date with Leonard and penny."

"sure we can watch her"

 _ **Hey Guys I Update you leave a review and share I will update again we I have time**_

 _ **aliyahcolfer26**_


	7. Chapter 7

Shamy

Sheldon pov

"are you sure you can handle her" Howard said

"Howard are you crazy? Yes I can handle her I know how to babysit I a baby" I said shutting the door

"ok Amy you get the baby I am a go play with my trains" I said handing her the baby

"well, this is Gonna be a long night" Amy said

"whoo whoo" I said ignoring what she said

*1 hour later*

Amy pov

"Hey penny want to take a bath" I said talking to the baby

She responded by blowing Rasberries and sticking her fingers in her mouth

"I will take that as a yes" I said kissing her on the cheek "Sheldon can you help me take her a bath"

"sure thing honey" he said coming in the bathroom

"thank you now you get her undressed and I will get her new clothes" I said handing him the baby and leaving the room

Sheldon pov

"Oh Boy" I said "ok princess let's get you ready for the bath" I said Sittng her down and taking all her clothes off as I did so she crawled from me laughing

"Hey princess come back" I said chasing after her "you have to get into the tub"

After I chased her around for an hour I lost her

"Darn Howard is gonna be so mad that I lost his daughter"

Just then the phone rang and I picked it up it was Howard

"hey Sheldon I was just calling to check on Penelope"

"hey Howard TheThing is I um"

"Sheldon I found her"

"sorry Howard I have to go"

"princess there you are I was looking all over for you thanks babe"

"yeah, yeah, yeah let's just get her in the tub"

We entered the room nd Amy set the water and put her in

"you like the bath princess" amy said to her

She responded blowing rasberries and laughing

"Sheldon do you ever thing of us like this?"

"like what"

You know with a daughter or a son"

"yeah I do all the time I think of him with your eyes and smile and your colored hair" I said pointing out her traits

"don't you think it will be fun to have a daughter?"

"yeah she will have your beauty and my smarts and our love for her"

'so are we having one?"

"I will think about it"

After her bath we dressed her in a pink overalls with a headband and her hair brushed out

Then we fed her baby food (banana) and put superwhy on _***AN I still love that show***_

 _Atfter that she fell asleep and Howard and Bernie came and got her_

 _It was a very long day_

 _ **xD**_

 _ **aaliyahcolfer**_


	8. Chapter 8

Shamy

Amy pov

*Girls night*

"hey Ames thanks again for watching Penelope last week was she any trouble?"

"No not at all" I said

"so Ames how are you and sheldon now that you are married?" penny said taking a sip of wine

"we are doing great we just had a mature talk and we are good?"

"What mature talk are you guys ok?" penny said worried

"yes yes yes it just while we were babysitting baby penny I asked if we were ever gonna have a baby too" I said

Penny and Bernie sit out there wine and looked at me "WHAT?"

"what did Sheldon say"?" penny said excited to hear

"he said he thinks about it all the time and that he wants them to"

"did he wanted a boy or girl?" Bernie said

"he said he wanted both"

"oh my god I have to tell Leonard" penny said getting up and going to the door

"penny wait you can't tell them" I said but it was too late she was already at the door

"don't tell us what?" Sheldon said

"that Sheldon wants to have a baby with Amy"

"WHAT?" all the boy minus Sheldon said

"like a real baby not a brain in a bowl" Howard said looking at sheldon

"yes no I don't know" Sheldon said

"excuse we everyone I have to go" Sheldon said leaving the room

Sheldon pov

"excuse me everyone I have to go" I Said and left the apartment and went to mine and Amy's

And shut the door

After a few minutes I heard a knock at the door and then a voice

"hey Sheldon can I come in we need to talk"

"it's opened" I said and she came in

"are you mad at me?" I sad sitting on the bed

"no I am just worried"

"worried about what?"

"Disappointing you when I am not a good father to ours kids" I said not looking at her

"sheldon you could never be a bad father to our kids they're gonna love you" she said making me look at her

"how do you know"

"just look at what you did with Penelope 1 month ago" Amy said "you are gonna be the best father ever remember you're the fun one" amy said making me laugh

"yeah I guess your right" Sheldon said kissing my cheek

"also have a surprise for you" she said handing me a piece of paper with a picture on it

"what's this"

"this is our baby" Amy said

 _ **Hey guys I updated you coment and review and I will update soon sorry for the cliffhanger I wanted so suprises until nxt time**_

 _ **xD**_

 _ **Aailyahcolfer**_


	9. Chapter 9

Shamy

Sheldon pov

"Wait this is our baby?" I said getting teary eyed

"yeah Sheldon who else will it be"

"how look have you known"

"3 weeks ago" she said "I was scared to tell you"

"why?"  
"I thought you would leave me" amy said getting sad

"I would never leave you"

"yes you would I know how much you hate messes and changing pampers and and and I thought I would be a bad mother" amy said crying

"why would you be a bad mother?"

"because I was a bad girlfriend for breaking up with you and I am a be a bad wife and a bad mother to are child"

"Amy look at me" I said making her face me " you were never a bad girlfriend and you are not a bad wife and you will not be a bad mother you know how I know?"  
"how?" she said calming down a little

"because you took care of me you made me for a giant baby to a grown man and I never regret it I love you Amy and our kids will love there mama" I said kissing her

"thanks Sheldon" Amy said wiping her eyes

"now you want to tell the guys about are news"  
"yeah" she said opened the door and leaving the room

"guys we have some news"  
"guys are you ok what is it?" Leonard said

"I am pregnant"  
"YAY" the gang said

"another new addition to the family" Bernie said

"you here that princess your gonna have a baby cousin"

As I said that she blow Rasberries

"I'll take that as a yay" I said kissing her

 _ **Aliyahcolfer26**_


	10. Chapter 10

Shamy

Sheldon pov

It's new Years eve and we are going to Texas to see my mom and Amy is 2 months pregnant and we have not told our parents

"Hey Amy are you ready to go" I said waiting for her at the door

"Yeah coming Sheldon" she said meeting me at the door

After that we went next door and asked Leonard to drive us to the airport and he agreed and Penny came along

"thanks for taking us Leonard"

"hey no problem hope you have fun in Texas"

"thanks"

After the 2 hour ride to the airport we had an 4 hour ride to Texas and finally we made it to my mom's house and we knocked on the door and missy answered the door

"Hey there Big brother" Missy said smiling

"Hey missy how are you doing?" I asked hugging her

"nothing just waiting for 2016 to be over"

"Same here where is mama"  
"upstairs" missy said pointing to the stairs

Then I walked upstairs and knocked 3 times on the door and mom opened it

"Hey shelly Happy new year" she said hugging me

"Happy new year mom" I said hugging her back

"what are you doing here?" she asked as she went down stairs

"oh AmY and I have an announcement to make"

"Ok everyone Gather around shelly and Amy have an announcement" mom said

"Well mom George missy Meemaw"

"WE ARE PERNANT" we said together

"Oh my god my baby brother made baby" George said patting him on the back

"Oh my god I am a be an auntie" missy said kissing me on the cheek

"I am a bee a Grandma" mom said crying

Everyone 1 minute til the new year"

"are you ready to be a mom Amy" I said looking at her

"no Are you ready to be a dad Sheldon"  
"no but I am ready with you by my side"  
"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy new year"

Happy new year Amy"

"Happy New year Sheldon" she said then kissing me

 _ **Hey guys sorry its late but happy new year its finally 2017 YAY I will update when I have time see you til then**_

 _ **AAliyahcolfer26**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Shamy_

 _Amy pov_

" _hey Ames" penny said_

" _hey bestie"_

" _I was wondering if you wanted to have a baby show? Considering your 4 months pregnant already you know just you me and Bernie"_

" _um sure I will talk to Sheldon" I said_

" _Yay ok I will tell Bernie"_

 _After are talk I walk in the house and Sheldon is in the kitchen_

" _Hey babe" she said kissing me  
"Hey so I was talking to penny and she wanted to throw me a baby shower Is that ok with you"  
"sure when is it"_

 _I was thinking the day after we come from the doctors to see if I am having a boy or girl"_

" _sure"_

 ***NEXT DAY***

Sheldon pov

We are at the doctors waiting for her to tell me if it's a bot or girl

"Hey I am doctor McHale I will be your doctor for this journey"  
"Hey I am Dr Sheldon cooper and this is my wife Dra my cooper"

Alright so let's get going" she said she said putting the gel on her belly and Amy jumped

"do you want to know the gender?"  
"yes please"  
"well first off your having twins"  
"Twins" Amy said shocked

"yup look" she said pointing to the baby monitor that showed to heads

"That's our baby Amy" I said almost in tears  
"yeah"

"you're having one boy and one girl"

"a boy and girl Oh My God I love you Amy" I said

"I love you too Sheldon"

After the appointment we went back to the apartment to tell the gang

"hey gang how was the appointment?" Leonard ask

"It was good it turns out we are having twins"  
"Yay" penny and Bernie squealed then ran up to her

"congrats Ames"  
"yeah that's not all it a boy and a girl"  
"Congrats guys you will be the best parents" Howard said

"You hear that princess it's twins"  
she smiled and clapped her hands

 _ **Here is my other chapter hope you like it I am looking for names for baby cooper 1 and 2 if you have any feel free to share see you next time**_

 _ **AAliyahcolfer26**_


	12. Chapter 12

Amy pov

I woke up wet and scared

"Sheldon my water broke Sheldon get up" I said shaking him

"Ok ok I am up lets go" Sheldon said "I'm call Leonard"

Sheldon called Leonard and he and m drove to the hospital

"um I need help my wife is having a baby" Sheldon yelled to the nurse

"ok come this way" nurse said putting her in the wheelchair and wheeling her to the emergency room

"Dr Mchale get Dr Mchale" the nurse said

"Sheldon don't leave me" amy said in pain  
"I Won't ever leave you" Sheldon said

The nurse sat Amy on the bed and Left and Dr McHale came in

"ok amy get ready"  
Meanwhile in the waiting room

"I called Bernie and the rest they will be here" penny said after she was done on the phone

"ok I hope they are ok"  
they heard a scream then another scream that was Sheldon

"are they ok?" Bernie said coming in the waiting room

"they are in there now we just heard a scream"

"Actually two one was Sheldon" Leonard corrected

After an hour and a half Sheldon came out

"they are here they are here"

"what's their names?"

"Rachel Marie cooper and Stephen Richard cooper"

"awwe" everyone said at the same time

"how's Amy"  
"she is awake you can see the babies" Sheldon said leading them into the room

"Hey Amy" penny said

"hey bestie" Amy said

"you ok?" Bernie said

"I am fine just tried"  
"ok"

"Leonard, bestie meet your god daughter Rachel" Any said handing them the baby

"Are goddaughter"  
Yeah you guys have been there for us forever" Sheldon said

And Howard and Raj yours is Stephen" Sheldon said handing them the baby

"Are you sure"  
yeah if it wasn't for you I would have never met Amy thank you guys"

"Yay I have a goddaughter and a god son thanks Sheldon"

"Yeah thanks Sheldon"

That's the babies names thanks bigbangenthusiast for your help with the names I will update when I have time

AAliyahcolfer26


	13. Chapter 13

Shamy

It's been three weeks since Amy had the twins and she still couldn't get any sleep the twins have been up all not this week crying and she couldn't get them to sleep

"there There monkey calm down" she said to Rachel "you're ok" am didn't know what was wrong she feed her changed and she played with her she was just getting tired of all the crying

"here Amy let my get here you go to sleep" Sheldon said taking the baby out her hands "its ok baby there" shledon said as he rubbed her back "soft kitty warm kitty little ball of fur happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr" Sheldon said as he rubbed her back clockwise and bounced her after that he put her in her crib and turned off the light

When he entered the room he was greeted by a unhappy Amy cooper

"thanks Sheldon for helping I am sorry I am bad with babies" Amy said not looking at him

"babe you're not bad with babies you just need a little break you did just just give birth to them " Sheldon said kissing her on the cheek

"yeah I know I just wonder why they don't like me"

They do like me you're their mom they love you"

"yeah I guess your right"

"It's what I do" Sheldon said smirking "now let's go to bed before Stephen wakes up"

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Amy was having girl's night at her house while Sheldon and the boys played halo at Penny's

"So Amy how's life with twins?" Bernie said pouring the wine

"yeah how's my goddaughter?" penny asked

"the worst I can't get any sleep because they won't stop crying"

Its Sheldon helping?" penny asked

"yeah he is the only one that can get them to sleep he's a better parent them I am"

"don't sat that Amy you're a great mom"

"yeah they love you"

"I wish you were right" Amy said sipping her wine

"you know I study show 90% of new mom's have baby blues and it said to tell them they're doing a good job" penny said "Amy your doing a good job" penny said patting her head

"thanks penny I feel better"

 _ **With the boys**_

"so Sheldon how is life with twins"

"well for starters Rachel not been feeling well Amy thinks she has an ear infection"

"are you gonna to something about it" 

"Amy's gonna take her to doctor McHale tomorrow and see if she can fix it"

"and how's Amy?" 

"she thinks just because she can't settle Rachel down she is a bad mom"

"We all have flaws I mean the first 3 months Bernie thinks penny hated her now she can't let her go"

"speaking of which where is baby penny?"

"With Bernie parent we need a break and her parents said they would take her"

 _ **Hey guys sorry for not updating I had school and test and make up work to do but I am back I would also like to thank you for your reviews and don't mind my mistakes and amy's problem was actually Bernie problem from 10x12 with halley and penny's comment was from sheldon to Bernie about halley I hope I made this chapter worth the wait see you til next time**_


	14. Chapter 14

Shamy

 _ **ok first off I want to say I made Bert seem a little like a witch in here because I thought I will be a little fun and Amy to be a little not nice but It will go back to normal soon I promise- Aliyahcolfer26**_

It's a month later and Sheldon and Amy went back to work while Penny and Leonard watched watch twins Amy was in her Lab when Bert came over

"Hey Amy I got you this rock Because it's pretty like you" Bert said sitting down in front of her

"thank you Bert "Amy said not looking at him in the eye

"Hey Amy I was wondering if you wanted to go to the rock show with me on Saturday?"

"thanks for Invite but I am married and I have twins I have to take care of" Amy said showing him the ring

"oh you finally married your wife or that 6'1 praying mantis you call you call your Husband" 

"First off I don't like that you call my husband names like that and second i will not date you because I have a family and I sweet husband that likes me for me not to get some damn date out of it" Amy said getting a little angry

"oh well wait until he gets tired of you and then he won't love you anymore you'll be crawling back to me" Bert said leaving the room

Amy started to get worried but she did not let is bother her

*Knock* *knock* *Knock Amy

*knock* knock *Knock Amy

*knock *knock* Knock* amy

"come in Sheldon"

"are you ready to go I am done my experiment and Leonard is not here to drive me home "

"yeah I am coming Sheldon"

Are you alright?" Sheldon said getting worried

"yeah it's these damn frogs they are so rat when they bounce I can't keep up with them come on let's go home"

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Sheldon just texted me they will be home in the next hour" Leonard said

"ok I just put Stephen down and Rachel is already asleep" Penny said looking down at them

"do you ever thing about it?" Leonard said

"think about what?"

"you know kids you ever think about being a mom?"

"no…do you?" penny said

"yeah all the time it's funny because when you first moved across the hall and I just had met you I told Sheldon are babies will be smart and beautiful and Sheldon said they will be imaginary" Leonard said

"really you thought you wanted kids with me even when you just met me?"

"Yeah that's when I knew I love you"

 _ **One hour later**_

Sheldon and Amy came back

"thanks for watching them guys"

No Problem how was work"

"great it's good to be back

 _ **Theire you go it's another chapter enjoy Aaliyahcolfer26**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Shamy**_

It's been a week since Bert threatened Amy and no one Knew not even Sheldon that night as she was in bed with Sheldon she could not fall sleep she was thinking about what Bert said _would he really get tired of_ me? Amy thought _Would he not love me anymore? Amy thought about this til she fell in a deep sleep_

" _Hey Sheldon" Amy said_

" _Amy I think we need to talk"_

" _sure what about"_

" _Amy I lied I don't love you Amy more I am tired_

" _tired of what Sheldon"_

" _of us I don't want to be married to you anymore are love has faded and I don't love you anymore"_

 _But…Sheldon I love you what do you need me to do I can change is it my hair or my clothes or..!_

" _that's enough Amy I just don't love you like I used to I want a divorce and I want you out my house by 7 today good day Amy Farrah Folwer"_

" _Sheldon please wit please I will do anything just please don't leave me" Amy said crying_

 _Amy startled awake and looked at the end of the bed beside her and Sheldon was still there she had been crying_

" _Amy are ok?"  
"yes Sheldon I just had a bad dream"  
"do you wanna talk?"_

 _Just as he asked Amy cried and threw herself at him  
"oh Sheldon Bert came to my lab and was very rude and said that you didn't love me aynymore and that you would leave me and I would go crawling back to him on my knees asking to be with him"_

" _why didn't you tell me this?"_

" _I thought if I told you, you would leave me" Amy said crying and soaking his shirt_

" _Amy look at me" Sheldon said making her look at him_

" _I love you and married you because I loved you I wouldn't be laying here at 4 in the morning comforting you if didn't and will never leave you we have Beautiful twins and I nice house that we share together I love you" sheldon said as he wiped her tears and kissed her cheek_

" _promise"_

" _I promise" Sheldon said laying her down and holding her_


	16. Chapter 16

_Shamy_

 _ **That day Sheldon could not get what Amy told him out of his head "Why would Bert say that to her? Was he jealous of Amy and I's marriage? Was he trying to break us up? Sheldon could no longer keep asking himself these questions he had to confront Bert. So that morning after Amy dropped him off at Caltech he went to Bert's geology lab and he fount Bert in the lab playing with racks**_

" _ **Hello Bert" Sheldon said stepping in the room "oh hey Sheldon what's up"**_

" _ **What's up is what you told my wife yesterday mmm what did you tell her? Sheldon said trying to get answer out of him**_

 _ **I don't know what you're talking about?" Bert said trying not to look at him he**_

 _ **Sheldon knew he was bluffing but did not question it instead he said Well Amy told me that you said I would get tired of her and leave her is that correct?" Sheldon asked**_

 _ **Bert didn't look at him for a moment when he did he said "yes because I know it's true you don't love Amy you're just using her like your friends used their wives and if you think for a second that you will use her you're a dead wrong mister" Bert said now acting confident**_

" _ **first it's DR to you sir and second I don't use Amy for anything I chose to marry her because I loved her you see before I met Amy science it all I cared about I never wanted anything to do with A Relationship hell I didn't even think getting a girlfriend was even possible but Amy taught me that you can change a person for the good just by being there for them and that's what Amy did I also taught myself to only change for the people you really love and I damn sure did that for Amy because I love her, you said I will never treat her right who made her tea amd rubbed vape-o-rube of her chest evey night when she slept who wait til midnight on her birthday to wish her a happy birthday who gave her a scan of his brain for her birthday that lights up when he thinks of her who named an asteroid after her because he missed her so much when she was way for 2 for some lecture she had to d on her birthday this was all me and all you did was give her a stupid rock from the ground while I gave her a $850 tiara to say I am sorry for not showing her how much I respect heri Knew Amy was the for me when I first met her at that coffee 10 years ago" Sheldon said finishing off his rant**_

 _ **After all that Sheldon said he didn't notice that Amy was behind him crying and Bert looking as if he knew Sheldon won**_

" _ **Sheldon I can't believe you did all that for Amy even before you dated her I could never compete with that,ok Sheldon you won you guys are perfect for each other Amy you have a god guy here Amy"**_

" _ **Yes I do I do Ido"Amy said running in Sheldon's arms "I love you so much Sheldon lee cooper"**_

" _ **I love you too Amy Farrah fowler" Sheldon said kissing her cheek**_

" _ **I am sorry for interrupting you playing with your rock" Sheldon said**_

" _ **they are not just rocks and I am sorry too I don't mean to take Amy from you it's pretty clear to me that you love her a lot"**_

" _ **Yes sir I do" Sheldon said grabbing her by the waist**_

" _ **you ready to go Sheldon" Amy said**_

" _ **yeah let's go home' Sheldon said**_

 _ **Sometimes Bert wished he would find someone to love him like Sheldon loves Amy**_

 _ **Back at the apartment**_

" _ **thanks Sheldon for sticking up for me" Amy said**_

" _ **No problem you are my wife anyway"**_

" _ **hey you wanna call Leonard and the guys to see if they wanted to meet up and have lunch"**_

" _ **Sure I will go make the call you order Thai takeout it is Thursday"**_

 _ **By the time Sheldon was done the call Leonard and penny and Bernie and Howard and raj have just arrived**_

" _ **So what is up with everybody"**_

" _ **well I just finished a new space shuttle for NASA" Howard said**_

" _ **And Penny is in daycare and I had to help the class today I was awful"**_

" _ **why what happened"**_

" _ **baby throw up on Bernie then Bernie throw up on Howard"**_

" _ **What about you Amy what's happening with you"**_

" _ **well Sheldon just defended my honor to Bert"**_

 _ **At that Bernie penny and Raj spit out their drink**_

" _ **What?" penny said after calming her breathing "How did that happen"**_

" _ **Fine if you MUST know Bert told Amy that I would get tired of her and never love her again she told me last night and gave Bert a piece of my mind he told me I will use Amy like the guys you guys and I told him don't insult my women and told him he will never love Amy like I love her I listed all the thinks I do for her than he said he was sorry and he will leave Amy and I alone" Sheldon said kissing her**_

 _ **At that the room was filled with "awwe" and "how cute"**_

" _ **so Amy how did Sheldon look defending you?" penny asked**_

" _ **he looked so brave and confident" Amy said swooning**_

" _ **so raj tell us about bille"**_

" _ **who's Bille?"**_

" _ **Raj's new girlfriend"**_

" _ **bille is a girl"**_

" _**she has a boy name Because her mom Carrie fisher Gave her that to not justify girls getting boys names"**_

" _ **CARRIE FISHER AS IN PRINCESS LEIA" the guys screamed**_

" _ **yes"**_

" _ **how did you land a girl like that"**_

' _ **that guys is for a different story"**_

 _Hey guys thanks for being so kind with the reviews and I made Sheldon a little cheesy here I I hope is did justice and I added bille fisher as raj's girlfriend to pay tribute to carrie and debby reyolds who died in the worst yer ever 2016 and I was gonna have raj with a boyfriend but I feel like some people will not like it but here is your chapter hope you liked it_


	17. Chapter 17

Amy's party

"no tell us how did you land i girl like Billie Lourd" Penny said getting excited

"fine I will tell you well I was at the bar on sixty-fourth street the one you took me to so I can find A girlfriend and I walked up to the bar and I found Bille crying and I asked what happened and she said her mom Carrie fisher died and she just got the news and I said I was sorry and she said don't worry about it and then she said i looked cute in my vest.."

"no-one looks cute in vests" penny said interrupting him

"anyway she asked me if i wanted i drink and i told her yes

"I think we should meet her" penny said

"no no no no that will mess you our group just like penny and Bernie did then Bernie had to get pregnant and now we have baby penny"

"Oh really you have problem with our wives but what about Amy and the twins?" Leonard said

"that is different Amy is my wife and will never trade her for anything, as for the twins i have them from newborn to six and Amy takes over from 7 to 18" Sheldon told him

"Wow thanks Sheldon" Amy said sarcastically

I know that's sarcasm but I will let it slide because I love you" Sheldon said with a toothy smile

"Sheldon I think it will be fun to meet Bille please" Amy said giving him puppy dogs eyes

"FINE! I say women you have a great hold on me" Sheldon said

"And I don't plan to change it" Amy said kissing his cheek

"ya'll can meet at Bernie's house on Tuesday" Leonard said

"ok I will text Bille and see if we can meet at Howard and Bernie's place on Tuesday" Raj said getting up to text Bille

"oh wait Tuesday is Amy's 36 birthday she can come and see " Bernie said

"Great I will text her that" Raj said

Just then Penny, Stephen, and Rachel started crying

"I guess that's are cue to go see you on Tuesday" Howard said getting the baby and leaving with Bernie

"yeah I have to go to I have work to do tomorrow and Penny will be mad if I don't do it " Leonard said taking penny with him

After clearing the dishes and having Sheldon clam Steve and Rach down they went to bed

"thanks again Sheldon for sticking up for me with Bert" Amy said climbing in bed

"no problem I love you Amy and I didn't want to see you hurt" Sheldon said

"Good night Sheldon"

"good night Amy "

 _ **Tuesday**_

everyone arrived at Howard and Bernie's at 7 pm and the only 6 people there were penny Leonard and Sheldon and Amy, Bernie and Howard with the babies

"so Amy how is your Birthday so far anything fun yet" Penny winked at her

"no Bestie not yet" Amy said blushing

"ok guys Raj and Bille will be here in 15 minutes now I want you guys to be really nice I am talking to you Sheldon" Howard said

"why me?" Sheldon said

"well for one you are mostly the rude one and second we don't want you to make her cry" Howard said

"fine I will be good" Sheldon

"Thank you" Howard said

15 minutes has past and Raj and Bille were here

"Hey guys i will like you to meet Bille , Bille this are my friend Howard his wife Bernie my friend Leonard his wife Penny, My other friend Sheldon his wife Amy." Raj said pointing them out

"it's lovely to meet you guys so who's birthday is it today?'

"mine " Amy said

"Well happy birthday to you "Bille said

"thank you" Amy said

"ok everyone let's party"

Amy and Bernie and Bille sat talking about their jobs

"so Bille where do you work"

"oh I am actress I work as a doctor " bille said "what do you work as?"

"i am a neurologist I work with the brain and Bernie works as a microbiologist"

"cool I might like to see you guys work some time" Bille said "what about penny?"

oh she bottles Medicine" Bernie said harsh

"cool"

after an hour it was time to make speeches Sheldon went first

" Amy, first I would like to say I love you Amy and I happy you are in my life because You are my greatest treasure, my greatest love, my everything, And I must have been a gambler in my past life, because boy I did get lucky to win you as my prize You make my heart sing with your sweet smile. You make my heart skip a beat when you touch me. You make me crazy. Happy birthday to the most important person in my world." Sheldon said

Penny was next

Amy You are my best friend and I love you over the years we became closer your more like my sister than my best friend you're the person I tell everything too and I am happy I have you in my life Happy birthday to the most awesome girl in the world! I know you've been waiting for this day so long, and it finally arrived, so let's make it special!

Leonard next

Amy when you first came i didn't know you that well but I am Grateful for you because you kept the Dr Wakadoodle sane We all need a day to be in the center of attention, even if you don't like attention, and today is that day, I hope that all of your wildest dreams come true, and I hope that you never ever be sad, or lose your smile! Happy birthday! "

raj for Amy

"Amy,It's true that most birthdays always did bore me I think I may enjoy this one a little bit more, see? With all due respect please don't take this too sorely It's just the fact that you're one year closer to 40 May every step be full of peace As your special day draws near Your last birthday was quite the joy I hope you have the same this year"

Hey guys hope you liked it this chapter I reedited it because the first one I did of 16 didn't make sense I was told so I hope I made it make more sense This should keep you until next time see you then

AAliyahcolfer26


	18. Chapter 18

_**Shamy**_

It's been a week since Raj showed us his girlfriend Bille and The girls and Amy have Been really good friends to her they even Invited her to Girls night

Some nights at Amy and Sheldon's Some nights at penny and Leonard this week it is Penny and Leonard's because Sheldon and the guys are playing video games and watching the kids at Amy and Sheldon's

"So Amy is work now that Sheldon babysits the kids when he is off" Penny asked

"On one hand really nice because I come home from a long day Sheldon makes me tea and cooks dinner on the other hand bad because I miss my babies" Amy said

"Sheldon cooks I only known him for a week and all we eat is take-away" Bille said sipping her wine

"Sheldon only cook when he is being romantic or if in the marriage agreement"

"Marriage agreement?" Bille asked

"Yeah when Sheldon and I got engaged he and I decided that when we marry we put in agreement" Amy said

"Yeah Sheldon has OCD he need to put everything in a document I still have a friendship agreement and neighbor agreement I am in it said I will promise not to take milk for the fridge without asking or when I am not here he also made a relationship agreement for Leonard and I when we were married" Penny said

"Howie has a working contract with Sheldon with him for work tighter with Nasa I think it said all the money they own goes to baby penny for collage" Bernie said

"Wow all those contracts for something so silly" Bille said laughing

"I think it's sweet"

"I think it's creepy"

"I think it's stalking us"

"Anyway I wonder how the boys are doing with the babies" Bille said

 _ ***WITH THE BOYS***_

"Penny baby can you please Fighting and get in the tub" Howard said

"Come on Rach eat your peas" Leonard said

"Sheldon help me with Stephen he is spraying like a water from a hose" Raj said to Sheldon

"in a minute trying to beat this level of Pacman" Sheldon said

"Sheldon come help me feed your daughter" Leonard

"Fine" Sheldon said getting up from the couch

"Here rach here comes the Choo train whoo whoo" Sheldon said making the train noise

Rachel laughed and took a bite of her peas

"Sheldon Stephen is peeing on me" Raj wined

Sheldon got up from feeding Rachel and went to change Stephen

"come here Stephen what is are next big decovery?"

it Took Sheldon 3 minutes to change Stephen

"Sheldon can you help me wash penny" Howard said

Sheldon got up and went to the tub

"She won't get in with the water freezing cold like that" Sheldon said fixing the water pressure "now come here Penny" Sheldon cooed

Then Sheldon sat penny Penny in the warm water and started to hum

"wash wash the baby scrub scrub the baby wash wash the baby we just wash the baby rinse Rinse Rinse the baby we just rinsed the baby" Sheldon hummed

"hand me that towel Howard " Sheldon said

Howard handed Sheldon the towel and Sheldon rapped it around penny and dried her

"ok you put her clothes on" Sheldon said handing penny to Howard

"Thanks" Howard said

When Howard and Sheldon were done getting penny dress Leonard and raj were playing video games on the couch

"Guys it's 8:00pm and It's time for Rachel and Stephen to go to sleep" Sheldon said

"Oh come on one more game please" they begged

"Fine" Sheldon sitting back on the couch

They played 3 hours of video games until Howard Raj and Leonard were sleeping

"Babies" Sheldon said

"come on Penny let's go to sleep" Sheldon said picking up penny first and singing soft kitty

"your next Stephen" Sheldon said picking up and doing the same thing to him

"last but not least my princess Rachel" Sheldon said

By the time the girls came home the babies and the guys were sleep and Sheldon was sitting in the kitchen having warm milk

"Hey Sheldon wow long night" Amy whispered

"sort of one minute I was playing video games the next I was babysitting all the babies and helping the guys" Sheldon said

"well you did good now I can sleep without penny or Howie waking me up" Bernie said

"same here sister" bille and penny said high fiving Sheldon  
"well I have to go big day tomorrow" Bille

"me too bye Ames bye sweetie"

"Bye bestie"

 _ **Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had no internet and I couldn't post anything for weeks also my grandma had a stroke and I had to take care of here for that week but everything is ok now my grandma is ok and I am back I will give you a update soon**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Date Night**_

Amy spent all morning looking for her light blue Cardigan "Sheldon have you seen where you put my cardigan last night"

"no have you seen my green lantern t-shirt anywhere?" Sheldon asked

"did you check in the bathroom?" she yelled Sheldon walked over to the bathroom and walked back out yelling

"it's not in there"

"check the laundry basket" Sheldon check the laundry basket and found the shirt

"yeah found it thanks Amy" Sheldon said

"good can you help me find my Cardigan"

"sure"

they looked for several minutes before Amy Yelled "found it"

Geez we need a break sometimes" Amy said

"wow about we go out tonight just you and I Like a date night" Sheldon said

"oh I have not had a date night since the kids were born that sounds like fun"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

 _ ***AT WORK***_

"Hey Sheldon long night" Leonard said

"Long week more like it Rach and Stephen been up all night this week"

"you guys need a break"

"yeah I know so Amy and I are going out and I called missy and Brian to babysit"

"that's good also me and penny are thinking about kids too"

"congrats buddie so soon all aour kids minus raj are gonna grown up as friends like us"

"yeah bille and I are too soon to look at kids anyway but she likes to think about it"

"good for you"

*At the apartment*

Sheldon was down stairs in a plaid dress shirt with the sleeves rolled and pants waiting for Amy

"ooh shelly you look good" Missy said

"thank you"

"yeah man you look great"

"thanks"

Just then Amy came down the steps dressed in a red dress that just touched her knees with high heels and her hair in a bun of mess curls and hoop earrings

"Wow Amy you look sexy" Missy said

"thanks missy"

"yeah Amy you great" Brian said

"thanks Brian"

"you look beautiful Amy" Sheldon said

"thanks Sheldon ready to go" Amy said

*At the restaurant*

"Wow Sheldon this looks great" Amy said

"thanks Leonard and the guys gave me tips on where to take you" Sheldon said

"oh Sheldon you don't need tips to be romantic" Amy said

"I know I just wanted this to be special" Sheldon said

"Well this looks great" Amy said

Just then that waitress came over and asked what they wanted to eat

"It's so nice to come here without hear Rachel and Stephen cry" Amy said

"Now Amy this is about us tonight not the babies" Sheldon said

"your right I am sorry now how is everything in Phyics going?" Amy asked

"oh we are working on atoms now and Kripke as always trying to still my studies" Sheldon said

They talked about studies the gang for several moments when Sheldon spotted someone

"Ramona"

"who's ramona"

"I am oh hi Sheldon who's this"

"Ramona this is My wife Amy Amy this is Ramona she was my first student at CalTech"

"Nice to meet you Ramona"

"Like wise"

 _ **Hey guys sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger but DUH DUH DUH lol til next time**_

 _ **AAliyahcolfer26**_


	20. Chapter 20

_previously on Shamy_

 _Sheldon spotted someone_

" _Ramona"_

" _who's ramona"_

" _I am oh hi Sheldon who's this"_

" _Ramona this is My wife Amy Amy this is Ramona she was my first student at CalTech"_

" _Nice to meet you Ramona"_

" _Like wise"_

" _so Amy how did you meet Sheldon" Ramona asked_

" _we met online" Amy said_

" _Our first date was the coffee shop on second street" Sheldon said_

" _Oh how nice but Sheldon does not drink coffee it's tap water he drinks" Ramona said_

" _yeah I know that's what he bought me" Amy said smiling_

" _interesting and does sgeldon still play video games with Leonard raj and Howard"_

" _Yes how do you know that?"_

" _It's easy I used to date him" Ramona said_

 _At that Amy stared at Sheldon with angery in her eyes and Sheldon spoke up_

" _No Ramona we did not date you were helping me with my studies for CalTech so I can get the Nobel Prize"_

" _Yes but you forget Dr cooper I was always at your house and even slept in your bed and did your toes" Ramona said taking a nacho from his plate_

" _correct Ramona but that is not dating the ony girl I dated ever dated was Amy and ONLY Amy that's why I love her" Sheldon said_

" _excuse me I have to go to the restroom" Amy said getting up_

 _ ***WITH AMY IN THE RESTROOM***_

While in the restroom Amy was washing her face

" _Why didn't Sheldon tell me about Ramona and Who is she to say what Sheldon does I am his wife that's my job"_ Amy asked herself "Maybe a should Text penny

 _ **Hey best need your help some girl named Ramona is ruining me and sheldon's date night need your help ASAP xoxo**_

After a few minutes penny texted back

 _Ok got it Bernie and I and the guys will be there in 10 minutes xoxo_ \- Penny

 _ ***Meanwhile back with Sheldon and Ramona***_

" _Dr cooper do you really love her like you say you do" Ramona asked_

" _yes she is my only and only the mother of my kids I love her with all my heart and soul" Sheldon said_

" _you can be with me you can have everything you wanted fame love and happiness" Ramona said_

" _I have all that with Amy and the twins I don't need you"_

" _well maybe this will change your mind" Ramona said as she kissed him_

 _just then Penny and Bernie came in when came out the bathroom and saw the whole thing_

 _GET YOUR FELTHY MAN HANDS OFF MY SHELDON" Amy yelled_

 _Stopping the kiss Ramona turned around and said "or what girly"_

" _Or I am a go Nebraska no your sorry butt" penny_

 _said_

" _Me too" Bernie said_

" _me three" Howard said_

" _us too" Leonard said with raj next to him_

 _Ramona looked scared and she looked at Sheldon_

" _I think you need to go" Sheldon said_

 _Then Ramona ran out the restaurant not looking back_

" _thanks guys and I am sorry Amy"_

" _don't sorry Amy me mister who is ramona"_

" _I will talk to her Sheldon you go home" penny said_

 _Sheldon did as he was told he kissed Amy goodbye and went home with the guys_

" _So tell me who Ramona is" Amy said_

" _Ramona is ONE of many of Sheldon's stalkers she was here before he met you" Penny said_

" _so what she said was true she was Sheldon's girlfriend before me"_

" _No Ramona was Obsessed with Sheldon she would never leave him she would not let Sheldon do Any thing no video games or trains or anything with the guys til he did his studies"_

" _how did he get out of it?" Amy asked_

" _he came to me asked me for help and I told him to tell her and Ramona thought I was in love with him" Penny said laughing_

" _Reaaly you? Love Sheldon cooper? Who in there right mind be in love with Sheldon cooper?" Bernie said laughing  
"HELLO I love Sheldon cooper" Amy said not laughing _

" _Oh right sorry but Anyway I have seen Sheldon with Many for his stalker/girlfriends and he never loved they like he loves you so don't be mad at him please" penny said_

" _your right I should go talk to him" Amy said getting up from the table and leaving_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 _*Back at the house*_

 _Back at the house Sheldon was in the baby's bedroom rocking Rachel_

" _missy and Brian left when I got here and Rachel just woke up" Sheldon said_

" _Sheldon can we talk about Ramona and what happened"_

" _I didn't date Ramona" Sheldon said_

" _I know penny told me I just…I got mad because of what she was she saying and that you tell me about her before she acted like she wanted you to herself and I got jealous and mad I am sorry"_

" _Amy I love you I would NEVER leave you for Ramona or ANYONE for that matter I love what we have I love that I married you I love that you gave me the most best gift I could get (the twins) and I am sorry I didn't tell you about Ramona because and you and the twins are my future and Ramona is my past and will stay there because I love you and ONLY you" Sheldon said kissing her softly_

 _After breaking apart Amy spoke_

" _I love you too and again I am sorry now let's put lovebug (Rachel) down and go to bed" Amy sadi with a wink_

 _Hey guys thanks for the wait it is Friday here and I have a weekend so I decided to do the next chapter now I add the gang for help because I really wanted Penny and the gang to go mama for shamy Next chapter next weekend Maybe see you til then_


	21. last chpater

_**Couples game night (Sort of)**_

 _ **It's been a month since that gang saw Ramona again and it was quiet and that's how they like it**_

"Hey Amy what are we doing for game night" Penny said

"I Don't know bestie Sheldon said we can do a Couples game night since Missy has the twins for the weekend"

"can we do it at the cheese cake factory I have not been there since forever" Penny said

"sure I will have to ask Sheldon" Amy said getting her phone and calling Sheldon

Sheldon said it was cool but you can't take his order" Amy said

Pennny rolled her eyes and said to Bille

"So Bille ae and Raj going to couple game night"

"what's couples game night?" Bille asked

"it's where Sheldon and Amy and Bernie and Howard play against you, Raj and Leonard and I" Penny said

"cool I am in what's the prize?" Bille said

"money" Penny said

"no not money penny there is no prize it is just for fun" Amy said

"I will do Anything as long as I get free drinks at the bar" Bille said

"so Bernie you coming?"

"yeah I have a baby free weekend and I lot of money freedrinks on we Cheers" Bernie said

"Cheers" they said in unison

"oh I can't drink" Penny said

"Why not?"

"ok I was gonna tell Leonard at game night but I am pregnant! Penny said

Amy Bernie and bille all screamed and hugged penny

"Oh My God that is great congrats" Bille said

"now we all besides Bille have kids" Amy said

"yay" Bernie said

"I wonder what the boys are doing" Penny said

*With the boys*

"Amy just called me she said we are having Couples game night at the cheese cake factory"

"great now we can drink while the kids are away" Howard Cheered

"you know I don't drink" Sheldon said

"fine sparkling cider for Sheldon" Howard said

"good now let's get ready to leave before the girls get worried'

"Alright but I have to get something from my office" Sheldon said

"Alright just call me when you need a ride"

"oh that's ok I will drive"

"wait you have a drivers license and you let me and Amy drive you everywhere" Leonard said

"well first Am knows and second you like to drive me everywhere"

"No I Don't your annoying as hell" leonard said

"guys can we go pick up the girls before we are late" Raj said

"Fine" leonard said

"I am a go to my office then I will meet you there"

"ok fine"

In Sheldon's office

"where are my car keys"

"looking for these

"who is that?"

"Turn on the light"

Sheldon turned on the light and Ramona was standing there on his desk with his car keys

"Ramona what are you doing here"

"I believe we didn't finish what we did in the restaurant" Ramona said closing the office door

"Ramona I am happily married and I have to go" Sheldon said trying to open the door but Ramona hand a hard grip on the door knob " but I want to say hi to my Dr cooper" "hi now let me go" Sheldon said

"not after this" Ramona said kissing him

 _ ***At the cheese cake factory***_

 _ **The girls was at the cheese factory waiting for the guys when they arrived everyone except Sheldon**_

"Where's Sheldon?" Amy asked Leonard

"I Don't know he said he will meet us here"

"I think you should wait an hour if he does not come then we can do check on him

*Back at Caltech in Sheldon's office*

"Ramona I think we did to stop I have to get to the cheese cake factory" Sheldon said after he pulled away"

"oh but I like it here it's quiet" Ramona said

Just then Sheldon got an Idea he will trick Ramona in to thing he has to go to the bathroom take his phone call Amy and the guys and tell them to rescue him and Ramona will go to jail for kidnapping

"oh but I need to pee and you can't have any fun with me with a full bladder I think I need to use the restroom"

"well ok but hurry back I want to kiss you more"

Sheldon almost ran to the bathroom but he made it and pulled out his phone and texted Amy

 _ **Amy I was on me wat but I am in trouble Ramona kidnapped me and is keeping me here**_

Ok where are you?

 _ **I am at Caltech hurry she is crazy**_

I am on my way with my guys' love you

 _ **Love you too**_

"Sheldon come back out here i am worried about you" Ramona said

"coming now" Sheldon said

Sheldon walked back out and Ramona tackled him with kisses

"I missed you"

"I was just in the bathroom"

"I know but you were away for a long time what were you doing I know it does not take you that long to pee"

"um"

*At the cheese cake factory"

"guys Sheldon just texted me he is at Caltech taken hostage by Ramona"

"let's roll" Penny said with the gang right behind her

"while we are going there let's call the police" Amy said as she jumped in the car

 _ ***An hour later at Caltech***_

"so Sheldon I know you say you are married and al but how about you leave Amy and the twins and come with me I could give you a Nobel peace prize and a family fame new friends what do you say" Ramona said

"no Ramona I am not leaving Amy I love her and the twins and no Noble Peace Prize will EVER change that"

"Maybe this will change your mind"

"LEAVE MY SHELLY ALSO YOU WITCH" Amy yelled storming in the office

"how did you get here?" Ramona said

"I texted her and she brought the police" Sheldon said

"Ramona Nowski you are under arrest you have the right to remain silence anything you do or say will go against you in a court of law" the police officer said as he dragged Ramona away

"Sheldon" Amy said as Sheldon jumped in Sheldon arms

"I am fine Amy you saved me"

"are you ok buddy" Leonard said

"yeah I am gonna get rid of her once and for all I am press charges for kidnapping and harassment

"good for you" Penny said

"this was a fun couples game night sort of" bille said

"yeah" Raj said

 _ **this is the last chapter but I am a make a sequel called shamy:aftermath so wait for that thanks for your reviews hope you like this**_

 _ **AAliyahcolfer26**_


End file.
